Survivor
by nasty-little-hobbits
Summary: Harry Potter And His School Mates Participate In A Game Of Survivor! RR Plz 5 reviews and i'll update.
1. Chapter One

It was a normal start to a Hogwarts school year. Well as normal as it gets. It was a Sunday after the first week of school and everybody was already loaded with assignments. Most people were studying in their common rooms, trying not to have a breakdown, trying to get back to their common room because they were lost. Hermione as usual had already finished all her assignments and was in the library reading her favorite book **_Hogwarts: a History_.  
**

Hermione had become so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear the bustling of the other student outside the library. She only looked up when the door closed behind Madame Pince. That was when she realized that she would be late for dinner.

Almost all the students looked up as some one walked through the doors half way through Dumbledores "End of first week" speech. Hermione had noticed that Dumbledore was standing and Quickly sat in the seat nearest her (at Gryffindor table).

"Thank you for making it Miss. Granger as I have a special announcement." Hermione blushed scarlet as the teacher addressed her and she then buried her head in her arms.

"This year we are holding a special event that concerns talented people in the sixth year and seventh year. Also would those of you who aren't in those years not try to stay?" Dumbledore continued without a pause in his words because it wasn't much of a Question. "Let the feast begin!"

After the feast had ended many of the students below fifth year wanted to stay but soon saw it was useless because teaches were going around checking the students.

Finally the only students that were left were the sixths and seventh year students and they didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Ah..." Dumbledore said to himself as professor McGonagal walked in with the sorting hat and stool. "You may be wondering what is happening. I will begin in just a minute."

Everyone watched as Dumbledore went to the professors and quietly mumbled something to them, some nodded, some just stood their looking glum (cough Snape cough). After Dumbledore came back to the group of students the other professors left.

"There has been a new project set up that will take from around three days to 3 months to complete. As it will be taking so long many of you may wish to sit out as the seventh years have newts and need to study."

Dumbledore looked around expectantly but didn't see anyone rise and leave so he continued. "What we will be doing is we will be taking a few chosen students to three different islands and playing a muggle game called survivor."

At this many Slytherins groaned and moved as if they were planning to leave. That is until Dumbledore continued.

"There will be a prize of 1000 galleons and the newest broomstick, to the winner." The Slytherins all stopped moving and seemed to be a little interested.

"Those of you that are talented enough will be able to join but some of you I regret to say may not be able to go as you will need strength of mind and strength in strategy. The students that will be going, will be chosen by the sorting hat, so if you think you might not deserve to go you might actually be chosen to go to this event." Dumbledore said this calmly and loudly. "Now as I call your name please come up and put the sorting hat on, if you do not get chosen please leave the hall immediately."

With that said Dumbledore started calling out names and Hermione zoned out until her name was called. Just as the sorting hat was placed on her it shouted, "ACCEPTED". Hermione quickly sat down and zoned out until the end.

"Those of you left will meet me at 6:30am as we will be having photo's. Just a warning, don't wear anything fancy. Also, pack all the things you think you will need to survive on a deserted island." With that said Dumbledore left.

A/N: not a very long chapter and sorry to those people who might have the same sort of plot line as mine but I have had this chapter on my computer for so long.


	2. Chapter Two

Deserted chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own much of this.

That night Hermione packed a first aid kit, matches, hexie tablets (these light easily), spare bathers as she would be wearing the other bathers, hairbrush, sunscreen, extra clothes, thongs (shoes. Not to be confused with underwear), socks and hair ties. She was smart and was going to heed Dumbledores warning and wear casual clothes. She had lay out her bikini, sneakers, rip curl board shorts and a plain black v-neck top.

As she fell asleep she wondered what was going to happen in the morning.

When Hermione woke it was 5:00am in the morning and most of the other girls were asleep. Hermione woke Lavender, as she was the least grumpy in the morning.

"Do you know who else was accepted into this muggle game?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville." Lavender said before trying to go back to bed. Hermione took the bed covers and dumped them on the floor so Lavender couldn't get them unless she got out of her bed.

Hermione raced out the room before she could get yelled at and went to wake Ginny and the boys up.

When Hermione got back from waking everyone up, she quickly dressed put her hair up in a messy ponytail grabbed her bag and ran down to the great hall.

When she arrived the only other person there was Dumbledore. As she looked at him she saw a bit of a twinkle in his eyes and knew she had been right in not wearing something fancy.

As others arrived she saw that many of the people that were born into wizard families had on their best dress robes. When her friends came in she saw that they had on their best muggle clothes and she just shook her head.

"Ah I see everyone has arrived, and on time to." Dumbledore said this cheerfully. "When we arrive I will be putting you in teams, they will have two people from each house. Each team will have eight people. After you have been placed in your teams we will take the photo's and from there the game will begin."

Dumbledore looked around to see the reactions of the students but was surprised to see that many didn't react at all.

"Now I have just a minor problem for you all. You only get to take five items with you." Now that got a reaction out of all of them, but much of the noise went down as Dumbledore continued, "I will be giving you a bag each that will only allow five items."

Hermione quickly sorted out what she wanted to take and as she got her bag she put in: her hairbrush, sunscreen, the first-aid kit, matches and hexie tablets.

"If everyone is ready, if you are not stand aside until you are." Dumbledore looked around and saw many of the Slytherins were not ready as they were having trouble deciding what they would take. "Those of you who are ready move to your house table were you will see a goblet grab hold of this and in a few minutes it will transport you to a cruise ship out in the ocean." After that was said many of the Slytherins were finished in a matter of seconds and everyone was transported soon after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione landed gracefully on her feet as many people around her fell to the ground. Hermione noticed that many of the Slytherins had landed on their feet as well as her.

"This ship has been conjured for this event and the islands that we will be staying on are also conjured for this event." That was the first time any of the students had realized that Dumbledore was on the ship also.

"I will now be putting you into teams. The drowned rats, dinghy and over board. When I call your name come and get your bandanas. First team: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch- Fletchy, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Hermione granger and Neville Longbottom. You each have to wear a navy blue bandana, your team is called drowned rats." Dumbledore handed each of them their bandanas then continued.

"Second team: Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Morgan McDougal, Padma Patil, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. You each have to wear a silver bandana and your teams name is dinghy." Dumbledore gave each of them a bandana and continued.

" The last team is: Thomas Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Henry Perks, Zac Smith, Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. You each get a red bandana, your team is going to be over board." And with that Dumbledore gave each of them a bandana and vanished.

A/N: I know really crappy team names. :P


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ sorry i havnt updated but this has been sitting on my comp for a long long time! unless people really want me to i doubt i will update much. Im sorry but the way ive written this story is very immature and i dont have the time to edit it. since i wrote this when i was 13.

Deserted chapter 3

Hermione watched as many people started to panic, she went and sat down on a deck chair to wait until a teacher or someone came to be the host.

She didn't have to wait long as soon Ron's brother Bill was standing on the deck, just in front of the large swimming pool, watching everyone. Hermione wanted to play a prank on him so she snuck up behind him and pushed him into the pool.

Bill came up looking peeved but then saw who it was and started laughing. "Never thought you would be the one to do something like that." Bill told Hermione as he got out of the pool, Hermione just shrugged and gave him a questioning look.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Bill Weasley and I will be your host for the period of time that you will be staying on the islands. Expelliarmus!" Bill said it so suddenly that many people fell to the floor as their wands flew to him.

"Thank you. Now all of you have to get to that island." He said this while pointing to the closest island.

"Each team will get a map showing them which island they need to go to when their team arrives on that island." He again pointed to the island.

"There will be plenty of supplies on the island, take things that you will be able to swim with, if you drop anything and can't find it to bad. You can't go back to the island, you just have to keep going."

"Those of you who don't know the game of survivor the point of the game is to make it to the end whichever way you want to. To start of you will have to co-operate with your team to be able to stay in the game because if your team doesn't get immunity you could be on the list to be voted off. When there is only one team you have to be able to keep up with the pace because if you don't get immunity you could be the next to go. Also you will have chances to win cars, food, wine, broomsticks etc. when you arrive on your island you are going to have to make a shelter, collect water, try to get food and try to make alliances or friends. There are life rings over there so grab one and get going after the photo's. Later on I will be stopping by to give you your first bit of tree-mail and give each one of you a pair of sneakers that you will need for the challenges. One final thing the spell has been taken off your bags so that you can now put as many items in it until it is full and just to make things a little easier the bags are also waterproof." After that was said there was a flash as if a camera had gone off and Bill vanished just as Dumbledore had.

Hermione saw many people just standing around so she grabbed the life ring, threw it overboard, took her shirt off, chucked it in her bag and dived in after the life ring.

"To those of you who can't swim jump in with the life rings." Hermione shouted after she had surfaced. Many people took that as a sign and started jumping in as well.

When Hermione made it to the island, which had been pointed out to everyone, she was helped out of the water by two guys and given a map by a lady.

Hermione looked around to see if any one from her team had been as good a swimmer as her. She was surprised to see Draco Malfoy getting up by himself because he had refused help. Hermione went red as she realised what he was wearing, which was just his boxers.

Hermione quickly walked away to see what she could carry while swimming. Hermione started to talk to the women running the stalls and they all replied in Indonesian, luckily Hermione new the language and was told that they could take anything that was being shown on the tables and if they were asked politely they would see if they could find any item you requested.

Hermione soon noticed that most of her team was standing on the shore looking confused.

"Ok everyone go and have a look around for any items that you might need that you could carry across the water in a bag." Hermione said this drawing attention to herself. "You can take as many items as you can carry and you can take whatever is shown on the tables."

No one seemed to want to argue so Hermione started to walk away.

"Granger wait up." Hermione heard someone call her so she turned around. That is until she saw who it was. Hermione quickly went to walk away but someone grabbed hold of her arm and made her stop. "How do you know that we can just take what we need?" Draco Malfoy asked her.

"Because I can speak their language." Hermione said and then went to walk away again but Draco still hadn't let go of her. Instead of looking at him she took in her surroundings, they were on an island that was surrounded by three other islands. Each island was beautiful; each had a white sand beach and was surrounded by crystal blue water. It was so romantic that she didn't want to share it with seven other people. Hermione only just realised that Draco was once again talking to her. "I know you don't like me but we need to be able to get along during this game or we're going to drive each other insane." Draco said while trying to make eye contact.

"Yeah whatever as long as you put some clothes on." Hermione said as she wrenched her arm out of his grip. After hearing what she said Draco just smirked, then saw the look on her face and nodded his head.

Finally Hermione walked away and was able to begin her search for more bags. Hermione was quite successful in getting eight bags for her team and soon set out to give them one each. Surprisingly everyone took one, even Blaise.


End file.
